Notice me
by SILVERLITTLE Chipmunk 550
Summary: Sakuno mumured" Tomoka are you sure this is the right thing to do" "Sure it is" replied Tomoka. Sakuno looked doubtful and stroke Karupin's fur rewarding her a pur. I hope Ryoma doesn't hate me wished Sakuno as she crept out of the old-fashioned house
1. Chapter 1

Coke

Sakuno stared at the deep blue sky as her bestfriend once again rambled. Once in a while though she did nod to look as if she was listening.

Bored she started twirling her wasit long deep auburn hair. She took a huge slurp of the strawberry slushie and put it to her side.

Summer was here, yet she did not feel happy more like unsatisfied. The academic year did not feel finished. Unlike most people when Sakuno promises herself something she will try to do it so this year her new year aims had been to confess to a boy. An extremely arrogant boy who is so dense he, he, he, oh who was she kidding. Suddenly she felt angry with herself.

No wait she wasn't kidding anyone. Furrowing her eyebrows she thought furiously.

_What is it about him to like. He was mean yet could be so thoughtful _

Her eyes softened then hardened

_arrogant, selfish, has a huge ego I mean who does he think he is. So what if he was drop dead gorgeous, smart, cool, fantastic at sport, a genius, graceful, so strong and sexy. _

Sakuno stopped twirling her hair, since when did she start using words like that. Shaking her head, she pulled hard on one braid loosening it and her wavy hair unfurled from its plait. Sucking her breath in she carried on complaining.

She gulped down nearly most of her slush and held onto the styrofoam cup as she thought wistfully.

_It wasn't fair. There shouldn't be a person like that on earth. He was perfect, like a god. Why do i have to like him of all people. Why couldn't i have been like Reiya so beautiful or Chimiko so thoughtful and clever or even Tomoka so confident. The fact is Ryoma doesn't even notice me. Great start to my goal. If he would just look my way, he is so oblivious to me. It was so frustrating_

"Sakuno its time to take extreme actions,"screamed Tomoka suddenly surprising Sakuno and jolting her out of her thoughts.

"Oops,"said Sakuno as she dropped the can

"Why are you so clumsy"

"Sorry"

"Why are you saying sorry to me, " Tomoka sighed, "thats it im tired of how shy you are, if you want Ryoma to like you, you need to be more confident"

"II ddddont want hhim tto lllike mmme, i just want him to,"replied Sakuno getting softer as she tried to argue back.

Looking down at her now melted icecream she asked " Okay, what should i do"

"See thats what i mean, stop being a pushover"

"Okay"

"Your doing it again"

"mou"

"Don't complain and follow everything i say exactly"

"Nnno"

"Why not?"

"Bbecause you told me not to be a pppushover"

Tomoka sighed ," Listening to your bestfriends advice is not being a pushover, silly" said Tomoka gently as if she was scolding a little child.

"Sorry"

"Tch see apologising now is being a pushover but now OMG"

Startled by the sudden outburst Sakuno asked "What"

"Ryoma"

"Where?"

"Near the vending machine, okay heres the plan"

Sakuno nodded eagerly firstly you............


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomoka (in bold)**

Inui (underlined)

_Sakuno's thoughts _

_(Ryoma's thoughts)_

**Sway**

Taking a deep breath Sakuno walked slowly.  
_I will not stutter, i will not stutter_

**Stop**

"Huh Tomoka?"

**Yes now start walking sexily**

She doesn't understand what you mean, Listen Sakuno Sway okay 

**Yeah listen to Inui pretend you are one of those models you saw the other day**

Sway and pretend you are listening to some music 

"What music?"she whispered

**Erm i know do Rihanna please don't stop the music**

Sakuno closed her eyes and imagined the music and started swaying quickly. Unknown to her Guys started staring at her as her long mahongany hair tied as a high pony swish and sway mesmerising her when suddenly BANG.

"Ow," She moaned as she rubbed her face which hit the lamp post.

**Whoops you really need to look where you are going**

Why don't you try a slower song like I never had a dream come true by S club 7

**Thats suck a crappy song **

No its not

**Inui you won't know**

Sakuno sighed and started walking normally. Truthfully Sakuno naturally did have a natural sway to the way she walked which caught Ryoma's eye.

* * *

"Oh Hello Ryoma, Your in front of a Vending Machine, drinking ponta heh you like ponta,"rambled Sakuno  
_Yes im not stuttering_

Ryoma looked at the fumbling girl before him. Looking mildly amused at the girl curiously he waited for Sakuno to get to the point.

**Bad move stop rambling**

"Sorry, Sorry,"exclaimed Sakuno apologising to Ryoma and Tomoka. He nodded while carrying on staring at those chocolate orbs.

"Erm I like ponta as well, ponta is really good especially Gggrape ponta, "realising she was doing it again slammed her mouth shut with a crack.

"Help,"she whispered softly

_This was not going well and my head hurts from hitting that lampost _

**OKAY SAKUNO JUST COPY WHAT I AM SAYING**

Sakuno nodded eagerly

**Hi Ryoma**

Taking a deep breathe she said "sorry Hi ryoma" then paused waiting for Tomoka to carry on

**Hope you do well in your tennis match on Saturday**

"just wanted to say hope you do well in your ttennis match on SSSaturday"

"Thanks"

_Yes its working Ryoma is saying something_

Getting a bit more confident she looked straight at Ryoma's golden eyes.

**Good luck**

"Good luck"

**But you don't need it as you are so good**

"But you probably don't need it as you are so good"

The earpiece started crackling

**Inui I mean good and cool**

"Inui oh i mean your are so good and cool," Sakuno asked questioningly confusing Ryoma.  
The crackling started being fainter.

_Thank god the cracklings getting fainter, I love my friends and Ryoma seems to be listening_

**Also you have yummy rock hard abs**

Smiling Sakuno carried saying "Also you have yummy rock hard abs"

**and you are pretty hot**

"and you are pretty... WHAT,"Sakuno was shocked she said something like that but she wasn't the only one.

Ryoma looked incredulous _(Pretty but wait!)_  
_  
(What did she just say no she can't have could she, yummy rock hard abs?)_

Ryoma smirked drank a bit of his ponta and looked at Sakuno who looked ashamed. He got closer and asked huskily "You think i have Yummy abs"

"No,"squeaked Sakuno

"No?"repeated Ryoma pretending to sound a bit hurt and looked at her deep chocolate eyes.

"I mean Yes,"stuttered Sakuno not wanting to sound rude.

Getting really close to her whispered "Really?"  
His warm breath tickled Sakuno's cheek and she started having goosebumps on her arms

"I don't know," her breathing got quicker and she swallowed, while pinching her hand to make sure she was not dreaming.

**Kawaii **

Sakuno jumped back startled once again.

Your disturbing her Tomoka 

**No Im not, Sakuno am i disturbing you**

"No,"replied Sakuno forgetting she was standing in front her crush all this while.

**See Inui, if you dont want to help her then be quiet**

Fine, But anyways Sakuno wants my help more than yours 

**No she doesn't **

Sakuno started feeling a bit frustrated.

_Why does it have to be me that is always stuck in this position.  
5minutes ago i was having a nice time with Tomoka nothing abnormal then suddenly she just has to go on that topic about him and just as she was,  
HE just has to be there asking for trouble. Then suddenly Inui has to pop out of no where giving me a pair of earpieces to put on so that i could hear 'advice' from both of them to help me have a decent conversation with Ryoma and now they are just fighting over me as if I was a thing and I was still no where closer to winning Ryoma's heart. __Why does the gods hate me, i was sure ive never done any thing to them._

Suddenly, Sakuno realised she hadn't been talking to Ryoma and as she looked up he wasn't where he was before. In fact as she looked around he was walking away from her. Spontaneosly she called out to him before she could stop herself and he turned around questioningly.

She wants me to help her

**No im pretty sure its me she want and im** **100% sure**

Dont go blurting out percentages when you have no idea how to calculate them

"Stop,"shouted Sakuno, startling Ryoma and other passengers nearby who stopped to see why this shy looking girl was screaming.

"I don't need your help " said Sakuno frustrated at both of them then looked up to see Ryoma waiting for an answer.

"In what?"He asked slightly annoyed

"erm in in," stuttered Sakuno helplessly racking her brain for a good answer

Say English Homework

**No say Tennis**

"In English Tennis,"muttered Sakuno

Ryoma raised his right eyebrow while repeating Sakuno slowly seeing her changing colour deeper and deeper red as he said each syllable.

"English Tennis?"he waited for a reply but as he didn't hear her carried on,"Pray what is English Tennis?"

Tears started filling her eyes in embarassment and frustration

"I dont know"  
2 salty tears dropped on to the dry ground before turning and running away.

"Ochibi you made her cry!"


End file.
